Giggling Yugi or Atem's Worst Nightmare
by redconvoy
Summary: After visiting Anzu in New York, Jonouchi and Honda do something to Yugi to really irk Atem. If that wasn't all, Bakura already causes trouble! Warning! Ryo is a girl in this story. I portray him as such as a goof. Do not take seriously!


Disclaimer: None of this is mine. If you are a serious fan, don't have a sense of humor, hate shonen-ai, have no sense, or are politically corrupt, this is not for you. This is rated NC-17 so if you willingly read this and you are underage, it is on you, not me if your parents find out. I take no responsibility for no one else's children since I did not give birth to any of you out there. You were warned in advance not to read this!

Note: This isn't complete, but it was from a dream I had so you know dreams have no beginnings or endings. I had to take some liberties with it since Atem or Ryo were not in it.

Pairings:

AtemXYugi

BakuraXRyo

GIGGLING YUGI

Atem was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed! He was livid! What the hell were Jonouchi and Honda thinking getting Yugi drunk like that in that New York City bar! Oh yes! They thought it would be funny to see what a drunk Yugi would be like against the former pharaoh's wishes! Yugi was his to begin with and Atem felt he had the final say whether or not his partner took a sip of something alcoholic! Oh no! They spiked his soda with Rum and now Yugi was drunk and leaning against his side with the former pharaoh half dragging him back to their hotel room!

Atem was glad the Waldorf was not too far away. They had come to New York City to see how Anzu was doing. The Dancer was happy and with some rich man's son she was going to marry when she graduated from the dancing school. The former pharaoh was glad that Anzu had found someone worthy of her. Of course, being the overprotective "big brother", Atem had took her fiancé aside, grilled this man for all he was worth and threatened his life if he wronged Anzu in any way. That small absence though cost him Yugi's sobriety.

Bakura and Ryo had come with them, but the former Tomb Robber wanted to show Ryo a good time. The two had disappeared hours ago and Atem hoped they would be back before dark…not that Bakura could not handle himself. He had killed many in his lifetime. The gangs of New York were no match for him.

"Man! That guy Anzu is with is going to be henpecked when they get married! I know how bossy that woman could be! Imagine her married?" Jonouchi stated snickering as Honda burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah! I could see it now!" Honda controlled his laughter. "We'll see in the news, "henpecked husband hospitalized because he couldn't take it anymore from dancing wife"!"

"Who?" Yugi slurred as he leaned further against Atem. "Who's they talkin' about 'Tem?"

"Nothing Yugi." The former pharaoh sighed. "You two had to get him drunk, didn't you!" He shouted at them. "Never mind Anzu! When we get back to the hotel, I am going to kill both of you for this!"

"Aw come on Atem! You have to admit that he's fun drunk!" Jonouchi started. "I mean he came on to the bar maid!" That got the former pharaoh growling.

"He was fine sober! Your definition of fun and my definition are two different things! He thought the barmaid was me you idiot! He just couldn't understand why I had two lumps on my chest!" Atem shot back. "If you think getting drunk equates with fun, then you both are assholes!"

It was at that moment that two policemen approached the small group. Atem rolled his eyes! This they did not need. He was grateful Yugi was at the drinking age!

"Good evening gentlemen." The first cop with brown hair, blue eyes and a slight muscled built approached them. "I am looking for someone and we got a good surveillance picture of him."

"Sure! If we know him, we could tell you where he is!" Jonouchi started as the former pharaoh wondered how exactly the blond would do that since they knew no one except Anzu in this country.

"I am looking for this man. He's not going to be arrested, but he was defending his girlfriend from this guy that has been wanted for the longest time." The officer showed Jonouchi the picture of Bakura beating up some punk that tried to attack the white haired female. "We can't find the guy and we know this guy is someone of importance."

Jonouchi looked back at the others and winked. There was no way they would rat out Bakura. Turning back toward the officer, he put on his best poker face to avoid giving himself away.

"Sorry officer, haven't seen the guy in my life." The blond exclaimed. "I hope he's not in any trouble."

"No." He answered as Yugi began to giggle. "Excuse me sir, but what's so funny!"

"That guy looks like Inuyasha!" He giggled more as Atem rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him officer. He's drunk." The former pharaoh blurted out.

"How old is he?" The second officer asked.

"Old enough to drink! He's often mistaken for a minor because of his family genetics. We're all from Japan!" Atem pointed out as Yugi's giggling calmed a bit.

"Yup! Good ol' Japan!" Yugi hiccuped in agreement. "We're here to visit my childhood friend who I had a crush on, but couldn't stand me that way so we stayed friends and then I met Atem and he's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wonderful and sooooooooo much better than her! I looooooooooooooooooooooooove him." Yugi finished as he giggled more as the first officer raised a brow while the second shook his head.

Atem glared at Jonouchi and Honda promising certain death when they got back to the hotel. Reaching in his pocket, the former pharaoh took out a piece of hard candy and then unwrapped it. He gave it to his other who opened his mouth wantonly. Trying not to think of perverse thoughts, Atem placed the piece of candy on his tongue in order to get rid of the alcoholic stench.

"Suck on that for a while." Atem whispered.

"I'd rather suck on something else." Yugi whispered in his ear as he nuzzled his neck.

Atem felt his pants tighten but he had to remember that his partner was drunk. Lucky for them, the two officers turned their attention back to their blond friend. One of the officers gave Jonouchi their card as Yugi burst out laughing in the Atem's ear making the former pharaoh's eyes shoot opened.

"Damn it Yugi!" He shouted as the officers wondered why the wayward Yugi was laughing this time.

"What is so damned funny!" One of the officers demanded.

"I told you that he's drunk!" Atem barked at them. "If you have no further questions from us, I would like to return to my room at the Waldorf!"

"Fine! If any of you see this guy, let us know immediately!" The two officers walked away.

As the officers disappeared out of Atem's view, he turned his attention toward his friends. Yes, he would repeat the same death threat he gave moments ago before the police officers came around.

"You two are so dead when we get back. If you ever do this to my partner again, I will string you both up by your balls and hang you over the tallest building in Domino for the world to see!" He threatened as the other two's smile quickly disappeared.

"Aw come on, sexy boyfriend, don't do that!" Yugi whined. "It's not that bad."

"Tell yourself that in the morning when you're hung over with a bastard of a headache!" Atem shot back.

"You're being mean!" The other pouted as the former pharaoh sighed.

"Yugi, you're not going to remember any of this in the morning." Atem reminded him as he began to tug his other toward the hotel. "Let's get back before I lose my temper!" He growled in annoyance.

"I can't believe the nerve of some of these scum sucking pigs in this world!" Bakura growled in anger as he wrapped a bandage around Ryo's bruising left arm. "You are my wife and they have the audacity to harm you when you told them no! I am so glad I killed the bastard and left in the dumpster! Ra damned shit head!! Can't get a woman so they have to beat one up!"

"I'll be fine." Ryo whispered.

"No you won't. Stop trying to pretend with me when we share a mind and a soul." Bakura stated gently. "I would kill anyone that would harm you and you know it."

"I know." She stated smiling as Bakura finished with his handiwork.

The white haired man pulled his younger counterpart into a loving embrace enjoying the moment of peace before the four idiots would come back and ruin it. Well, not so much Yugi and the pharaoh, but the other two that were useless in Bakura's book. Yugi needed better friends in his opinion.

"I love you. Always remember that." Bakura stated in a soft voice making Ryo smile more.

"I love you too." She stated back as the door opened breaking the beautiful moment between the two.

"Come on Atem! Put me down! I wanted to race Jonouchi back!" Yugi protested pounding on the former pharaoh's back.

Bakura reluctantly let go of his wife and then walked toward the intruders. He wanted to knock all four of them unconscious, but he knew that would upset Ryo and he wanted some tonight!

"YOU!" Atem shouted at Bakura as the white haired Tomb Robber was stopped stunned by the pharaoh's outburst. "The cops are looking for your stupid ass! What were you thinking killing someone, not that they want to put your ass in the slammer! No! They want to probably congratulate you for bringing down a wanted asswipe they couldn't get their hands on! So tell me Bakura, what did you do to the body because I know very well he's not alive anymore!"

"He wanted to beat up Ryo because the dick wad wouldn't take no for an answer when she was clearly with me! I beat the shit out of him until he died and then left his body in the Dumpster behind the club!" Bakura barked back.

"Oh wonderful!" Atem spat as Yugi giggled.

"What the hell is wrong with Yugi!" The white haired man asked quirking an eyebrow.

"He's drunk thanks to Jonouchi and Honda!" Atem growled as the two appeared at the door.

"Hey! We only spiked his coke with Rum!" Honda protested.

"You two are such morons! He doesn't drink!" Bakura stated as he walked over to the two and smacked their heads together. "You ain't a friend when you do that!" He walked away from the two as they fell to the ground, rubbing their heads. "You guys keep spouting your friendship bullshit speeches!" He murmured to himself as he turned his attention back to Atem. "Look, I'll call the cops in the morning and explain everything."

"Are you going to explain where you hid the body!" The former pharaoh demanded.

"Uh, it'll be too late?" Bakura stated sheepishly.

"We need to get out of New York then." Atem growled as he stalked toward his room. "How the hell am I going to get Yugi on the plane!"

End


End file.
